custombioniclesfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Żywioły
Autorzy: Piasek,Czakra – ' '' Autorzy: Gaz, Drewno – ' '' Autorzy: Duch – ' '' Autorzy: Armagedonix, Przestrzeń, Kryształ, Glatom – ' '' Autorzy: Światło, Jedi, Sith - ' '' Autorzy: Magnetyzm, Samuraj - ' '' Autorzy: Wszechogień, Ogień Dusz, Jad, Magia, Mgła, Robactwo - ' '' Autorzy: Zaraza - ' '' Żywioły główne Zwykłe żywioły mają moc na średnim poziomie. Bez któregoś z nich świat nie byłby takim, jakim jest, a więc są one niezbędne do istnienia wszechświata. *' ' – moc, pozwalająca na kontrolę prądów wietrznych, jak i samego powietrza. Dzięki tej mocy można tworzyć lub absorbować moc wiatru, a także tworzyć i absorbować powietrze. W połączeniu z większością innych żywiołów może wpływać na pogodę. Najczęściej łączą się z żywiołem Wody, aby tworzyć chmury deszczowe, z Ogniem, aby wywoływać susze, albo Lodem, aby wywołać zamieć. *' ' – moc, pozwalająca na kontrolę wody i innych płynów, nie pozwala jednak zmieniać temperatury cieczy. Dzięki tej mocy można tworzyć prądy wodne, absorbować ich energię, czy absorbować wilgoć. Ta moc działa jednak tylko na płyny, nie ma żadnego wpływu na ciała stałe, gazy, czy plazmę. Nie może również zmieniać ich stanów skupienia, aby móc je kontrolować. *' ' – moc, pozwalająca na kontrolę ognia i temperatury. Pozwala kontrolować, tworzyć i absorbować ogień, a także same ciepło. Dzięki temu może również obniżać temperaturę, jednak tylko do pewnego stopnia, ponieważ wówczas całe ciepło z otoczenia przechodzi w jego ciało. Inne żywioły Te żywioły są nieco pomniejsze. Część z nich może zastąpić jakiś główny żywioł. *' ' – moc, pozwalająca kontrolować piasek. Wbrew pozorom jest bardzo przydatna, ziarenka piasku mogą na życzenie łączyć się ze sobą i formować w wielkie zbiorowiska, jak również utwardzać je w wytrzymałą skorupę. Jeśli użyje go istota o dużej mocy Piasku, może przybierać formę sypką, dzięki czemu może wyłaniać się nagle z piasku i unikać ciosów. *' ' – znane także jako dym i paramoc, pozwalająca kontrolować wszelkie zanieczyszczenia w formie gazowej. Nie pozwala kontrolować zwykłego powietrza, czy wiatru, ale za jego pomocą można wytwarzać i absorbować zanieczyszczenia. Dzięki tej mocy można też zakłócać oddychanie dowolnej istoty. *' ' - moc pozwalająca kontrolować drewno i korę, nie umożliwia jednak kontroli nad roślinami. *' ' - moc pozwalająca swobodne poruszanie się w przestrzeni lub kosmosie. *' ' - moc pozwalająca swobodne kontrolować i tworzyć kryształ i minerały. *' ' - moc pozwalająca swobodne kontrolować dźwięki i wibracje. *' ' - moc pozwalająca na przyciąganie różnych metali. *' ' - pozwala władać truciznami, jadami, toksynami, mutagenami i chorobami. Tej mocy mogą używać Nagowie. *' ' - umożliwia przywoływanie mgieł, kontrolowanie mgieł i zmianę w mgłę. Tej mocy mogą uzywać Upiory. Krika miał częściową władzę nad mgłą. *' ' - moc, która może kontrolować metale i rudy. Użytkownik żelaza może wpłynąć na różną broń lub zbroję, a przez to, kontrolować przeciwnika! *' ' - moc pozwalająca władać zarazkami, osłabiać organizmy oraz daje pewną kontrole nad ciałami przeciwników. Wielkie żywioły Te żywioły mają wielką moc. Bez nich świat nie istniałby i są o wiele potężniejsze od żywiołów głównych. *' ' – moc, pozwalająca na kontrolowanie ciemności, mrocznej energii i złych uczuć. Pozwala tworzyć i absorbować mrok, a także zmieniać go w energię, zlewać się z nim, czy podróżować przez niego. Dzięki jego mocy można także obdarzyć dowolną istotę dawką mrocznej energii, jak i ją zaabsorbować. Moc Cienia daje też możliwość manipulowania uczuciami innych istot, wywoływać w nich przerażenie, nienawiść, furię, czy żądzę krwi. *'Armagedonix' - narazie nic o nim niewiadomo (ujawni się w kwietniu 2009). *' ' – moc, pozwalająca kontrolować czas. Większość posiadaczy jego mocy korzysta z niej niemal wyłącznie do przyśpieszania lub spowalniania upływu czasu, jednak pozwala on również na całkowite zatrzymanie czasu, a nawet na zmianę czasu, czyli podróże czasoprzestrzenne. Należy jednak pamiętać, że zmiana czasu dla wszystkich istot kosztuje mniej energii, niż cofnięcie go dla wszystkich, oprócz kilku istot. *' ' – moc, pozwalająca na manipulowanie energią życiową i materią organiczną. Daje moc uzdrawiania, odbierania życia oraz dawania go. Pozwala również zmieniać jedną tkankę organiczną w inną, a także mutować je. W połączeniu z żywiołem Czasu może też zmieniać dowolną tkankę w jej przeszłą formę. Jeśli zgromadzi jej się bardzo dużo, może ożywić materię nieożywioną. *' ' - moc, która pozwala na kontrolowanie energii duchowej, dusz i duchów. Daje moc jedności dusz, odłączania duszy od ciała, przyzywania duchów, tworzenia barier energetycznych, łączenie dusz z przedmiotami i wiele innych. Jeśli połączy się z żywiołem Życia pozwala odtworzyć dowolną istotę. *' ' - moc, która pozwala kontrolować światło. Użytkownik może kontrolować, absorbować, uwalniać światło, atakować światłem w przeróżnych postaciach, zmieniać się w światło, podróżować z prędkością światła, nadawać światła innym postaciom. Jeśli połączy się z żywiołami Ducha i Życia, może stworzyć istotę z niczego. Żywioł światła pozwala również na tworzenie pól ochronnych ze światła, oraz na wiele innych rzeczy. *' ' - moc, która pozwala władać wszechogniem. Z wszechognia zbudowane są istoty boskie we Wszechświecie Ethergona. To boska energia, która umożliwia dokonywać rzeczy, których nie załatwi zwykła magia. Naturalnie wszechogień to błękitny płomień, który nigdy nie gaśnie i spala wszystko. *' ' - moc, która pozwala władać ogniem dusz. Ogień dusz ma czerwono czarną barwę i spala niemal wszystko. Najbardziej znanym posiadaczem tej mocy jest Amun Ohod Jahad i demony. Moce Te moce nie są żywiołami, ale mocami wrodzonymi w różnych istotach. *' ' - moc, która pozwala użytkownikowi uzyskać moce samurajów. Dzięki nim może poruszać się z niezwykła precyzją i szybkością, może także zrobić skok na najwyższy budynek, a nawet wykształcić sobie skrzydła. W połączeniu z Ogniem i Powietrzem, użytkownik może wywołać aż 3-6 tornad ognia. A w połączeniu z Wielkimi Żywiołami, może tworzyć hologramy z twardego światła, przemienić istotę w broń mocą Życia i w połączeniu z Duszą, może spowodować Samurai Spirit (Samurajski Duch), czyli przemianę w Wielkiego Ducha, ale przez to zużywa 3/4 swojej energii, więc, jeśli użyje całej swej mocy do przemiany siebie w Ducha, zużyje całą energię i stanie się duchem/. *' ' - moc, która pozwala użyć Technik Jutsu. Kyuubi (którego posiada Dawgra) ma nieskończoną moc czakry po aktywacji. *' ' - moc we wszechświecie Bio-Wars, którą władają wielcy wojownicy, wszyscy Daio i wybrańcy Vuuza. Na Pavakusie nie ma tej mocy. Moc Jedi pozwala włądać przedmiotami najmniejszymi oraz do dwudziestu razy cięższymi od posiadacza, dusić na odległość, przywoływać swoją broń, komunikować się telepatycznie, strzelać laserem z oczu, oraz używać światła. *' ' - moc we wszechświecie Bio-Wars, którą włądają wojownicy rasy Sattim, uczniowie Sattimów, czy zwerbowani do Organizacji Zła. Mocy tej nie posiadają Kloboty. Nie istnieje ona także na Pavakusie. Jest ona podobna do mocy Jedi, lecz atakuje mrokiem. *' ' - moc, która pozwala na częściowe kontrolowanie innych żywiołów i energii. *' ' - moc ta umożliwia władzę nad robactwem. Mimo pozorów to bardzo potężna moc, bowiem można też się zmieniać w kupę robactwa i umożliwia unikanie niemal każdego ciosu. Daje też kontrolę nad niemal każdym insektem, np. można kontrolować szarańcze, która zeżre każdy wyznaczony cel. Słabość tej mocy to podatność na gazy, wodę i ogień. *' ' - moc która jest w Glatorianach z drugiej połowy Bara Magna (więcej w Glator Wars ). Ta moc zwiększa szybkość i zwinność, a do tego daje specjalne umiejętności jedną z nich jest podnoszenie i przesuwanie przedmiotów siłą umysłu (telekineza).